nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Castle Corp
|description = Use your castleware to take down your rival company and claim victory!}} Castle Corp, full name Castle Corp - Castleware for All Occasions, is a strategy game released on June 25, 2009, three days after the release of Double Edged. The player's goal is to save the Castle Corp company, a group made up of knights that sell medieval-related weapons, from a rival company. Controls Click Mouse - Select a knight or interact with certain objects throughout the game. Levels Level 1 (A statement from the commander shows at the beginning of each level, and is skippable): OK troops here's the lowdown... Happy Family Shields and Accessories Inc have completely monopolised the market in decorative flags, shields and drapes. Now that we are in a deep recession we just can't compete with their low low prices anymore and they must be stopped! Ready the workforce - we're to invade their tower factories and take them down! When first introduced to the game, the player starts out with four player knights. Two enemy knights are seen standing on top of two watchtowers. To hit them, the player has to launch knights towards the enemies. The level layout is a flat path of grass with two towers extending up. Level 2 Well done lads, after taking that tower out our profits have gone up a whole two points! But let's not let success go to our heads - we've got a long way to go to win this price-war! Signs introduce the player to a level wider than the playing screen. Between the two signs is a captured knight, which the player can rescue by hitting the cage with another player knight. Five enemy bats are situated in the air, all of which are relatively close to each other. Level 3 Don't stray too far from the path on this one... I want to see you take some decisive action! Make sure to get their gold lads, and we will be able to spend it in the shop on equipment. The playing field is pretty much symmetrical, with six enemy knights on the ground. Seven enemy bats remain in the middle between the two background watchtowers, amongst some bags of gold. Signs introduce the player to the concept of ground fighting with a knight. Level 4 Watch out troops...they are targeting us with new initiatives! With a little bit of forward planning we should be able to stay off their radar! Four pig cannons are seen in the middle of the level, in between the peaks of both uneven grounds. Bags of money and silver coins are placed in between them. The player is also reminded to collect money in each level for buying in-game shop items. Level 5 We may need a little blue-sky thinking on this one... There's some clever tactics at play so we've got to think outside the box if we are to please the shareholders. Pipes are introduced to the game, of which knights can richochet off. They create a small enclosed area to the right of the green pad, with many silver coins, two enemy bats and an enemy knight. Two enemy knights above the green pad on the tower, with an enemy bat just below. To the enemy knights' right are two sets of pipes, with a caged knight at the far right of the level. Level 6 Their trajectories are on target... Maybe this is the one time you won't want to get your five-a-day! The ground is mostly level, with three enemy knights on the ground amongst a row of silver coins. Above them on three separate towers are three vegetable launchers. Above the first two from the left of the screen are pipes, with moneybags and a chest between them. Three small areas of pipes are also seen poking out of the bubbling liquid. Level 7 We're gonna need a hands on approach on this one. Don't be afraid to face the competition head-on. There are six enemy knight, two jet pack knights, and a green liquid knight. Level 8 Sales are on the rise and the enemy are in high spirits... Try not to get spooked There are six enemy bats, four enemy knights, and three ghost knights. Level 9 We may not have enough bandwith to pull this one off so we had better pool our resources to get the job done This level has six enemy knights, nine enemy bats, two jet pack knights, and one ghost knight. Level 10 This one should be a walk in the park... So get it done and let's touch base later on This level has twelve enemy knights and four enemy bows'n'arrows. Level 11 Right troops, I need you to step to the plate and face the music. Put what you have learned at the motivational seminar to good use! This level has five enemy knights and three red pig guns. This level also introduces spikes, which knights cannot bounce off of. Level 12 Let's get something positive under our belts for the next newsletter. This level has nine enemy bats and two green liquid knights. Level 13 Remember, there's no 1 in team so I need you to work together on this project and don't let that team-building weekend go waste! There are ten enemy knights, two enemy bats, and five green liquid knights that drop green liquid on the start pad. Level 14 Ok troops, the board wants to see some positive growth so let's try to beef up the workforce and push for a promotion. This level has four blue pig guns, two enemy bats, one enemy knight, and three spike gates. Level 15 Thanks for your tremendous contribution so far guys. Let's keep this momentum going and push forward to next level! This level has two bow'n'arrows, two green liquid knights, two enemy knights, one spike gate, and one blue pig gun. Level 16 This is an uneven playing field... Keep your wits about you and we won't have to downsize. This level has seven enemy knights, five green liquid knights, and two vegetable launchers. Level 17 Alright troops... There's a lot to take down here and it will involve extra paperwork, so let's raid the stockroom and bring out the big guns! This level has three enemy knights, four enemy bats, one jet pack knight, two blue pig guns, two red pig guns, and three vegetable launchers. Level 18 Time to do some networking with the enemy. Let's try every angle on this one and see what we can find out. There are fifteen enemy bats, two enemy knights, and three jet pack knights. Level 19 Ok troops, I think we're entering the dragon's den. Better we keep our wits about us or we will be toast! This level can be tricky. There are four jet pack knights, two enemy dragons, and a lot of spikes. The easier way to destroy the left enemy dragon once the jetpack knights are destroyed is to use Magic for Dummies. Level 20 Right, let's hatch a plan to take out the enemy. We'd better not end up with the egg on our face! There are seven enemy bats, five enemy knights, and one jet pack knight. Free-range and/or battery chickens are required to complete this level. Level 21 All eyes are on us on this one so we had better fight fire with fire! Don't be afraid to get your fingers burned. This level has eight enemy bats, two fire eyes, and one enemy knight. Two remote control steeds and one free-range chickens are necessary to use to complete the level. You may want to bring along three of each. The fire eye on the left requires using the remote control steeds to run past the fireballs. Once the knight reaches the left platform, charge at the eye to damage it - it requires two hits. The fire eye on the right requires using the free-range chicken after breaking down the wall. It can be destroyed with a well-placed aim of the free-range chicken, but you may need to use a second in case your aim was slightly off. Level 22 Ok troops, get through this one and I've got a little incentive lined up for you... Water-dispensers in every office! Good luck! This level has six enemy knights, and two enemy bats. A power bomb should be dropped underneath a metal pipe if there are enemies inside it. Level 23 Time to break down some barriers and bounce some ideas around. There are three enemy bats, three enemy knights, two jet pack knights, and one enemy dragon. Level 24 The end is in sight, but that's no reason to get complacent and stop following company policy. Our market share is growing now. Now let's push through that glass ceiling. This level has three enemy knights, eight enemy bats, two fire eyes, and one ghost knight. Level 25 Ok troops... this is it! I need 110% on this one. We have reached the king CEO. Knock him off his throne by close off play and we will be market leaders in the current quarter. Now let's show him who's the boss. This is the last level, and it is quite hard. There are six enemy knights, eleven enemy bats, two bow'n'arrow's, one fire eye, two red pig guns, one spike gate, and one king CEO. Dragon breath, Sword cannon and magic for dummies are good weapons to use on this level. Ending Materials *'Ground' - The ground is a material found in every level. It is a dirt path with grass growing on the edges. There is a pad on one side of the path and your knights can start to walk to the other side from there. When they come to the end of the path, the jump off and parachute off the screen. Ground can also be used to hold up treasure chests. *'Stone' - Stone is a grey material that can be in the background, but it is also seen holding up ground. Stone is not interactive. *'Metal pipes' - Metal pipes look like wood, but they do not break. If a rocketing Knight touches it, they will bounce off in another direction, instead of going into the pipe. Enemies will sometimes be on positioned on it, but knights cannot walk on it, so the player will have to rocket towards there to knock out the enemy. *'Breakable wood' - Breakable wood is wood that can be broken by a rocketing Knight. When a knight rockets towards it, it will bounce off in the other direction, but not before breaking it first. Breakable wood is mostly used to block enemies, or a trapped knight, making the player use more of their knights to get there. Weapons Enemy weapons Main article: Enemy weapons *'Bow'n'arrow' - This weapon is on a pad. The bow can move around and will shoot arrows at the player's soldiers. *'Fire eye' - This fire eye will shoot fire balls at your soldiers. *'Blue pig gun' - The blue pig gun has a blue pig face on it and will shoot mini pigs. *'Vegetable launchers' - These launchers are perched upon tall towers. They throw pumpkins, radishes, and cabbages at the closest knight. They only take one hit from a launching knight to be destroyed. *'Red pig gun' - These guns have a red pig face on it. They fire grey pigs. *'Green liquid knight' - This is an enemy knight in a tower that pours green liquid onto the ground. *'Ghost knight' - This is a big knight without legs, and it's arms are chained to the wall. When one of the player's knights gets close to it, a ghost will come out, injuring the knight. *'Spike gate' - This is a red structure with a blue structure that is holding up a some metal that has three spikes on it. If the player uses a fly attack on the gate, their knight will not get killed, but it is better if they walks over to it and hits it. *'Enemy dragon' - This dragon will shoot out blue balls that will kill a knight. Player weapons Main article: Player weapons Player weapons are different from enemy weapons. They have to be purchased by collecting money from levels, and spending it in the shop. Enemies *Enemy knights - These soldiers will stay in one place, *Jet pack knights - This knight is just a normal enemy knight with a jetpack. When they see the player's knight, they will fly at him. They can be killed with one flying attack. *Enemy bats - This is a bat that is in the air. In some levels they will fly vertically, and in others they will fly horizontally. *Enemy CEO- This enemy appears on the last level. It is a high ranked enemy knight that is in a vehicle that shoots spiky balls. Pick ups Main article: Pick ups *'Money bags' - These bags, when collected, will give the player $100. *'Silver coins' - A silver coin will give the player $10. *'Treasure chest' - When the player flies into this, the chest will open, giving the player a weapon. The weapon can be used in the next level, once the current level has been completed. If the chest is opened, it will stay open, even if the player redoes the level. Glitches * Rocketing player Knights can sometimes go through copper pipes. Awards |Jay is Games |2010 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2009 |Best Tactical or Strategy game (Browser games) | |} Trivia * Each knight's name is a reference to real-life knighted people *Castle Corp is the first game to involve in-game money that the player could use to buy in-game items. *Castle Corp was released three days after Double Edged, marking Castle Corp the game with the shortest release point from another game, being three days. Category:Castle Corp Category:Games Category:Miniclip games Category:Strategy games Category:Platform games Category:Shooter games Category:2009 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Heather Stancliffe Category:Turn-based games Category:Art by Jon Annal Category:Art by Mat Annal Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games